Jeepers Lied
by ww2killer
Summary: what would happen if their is something else a new species of humanoid something that can't be stopped and it has an important job to do, it's not with our group and this leads to something big and important for both Humans and Diclonius (please Favorite or Review)


This is ww2killer with a new created story.

After seeing Elfen Lied I had the idea for what happened at the end of the anime, I looked for something special as for another special new breed of human first was the Diclonius. But I found something that is special and a killer.

I don't own the anime or manga or any of the characters except for my soon OC's.

* * *

Last time after having dealing with Lucy had confessed to Kouta on her purpose is to destroy humanity and her love to him, she faces against the security team as her other horn shot off fly's into the air.

We go back to the House where Kouta sees a dark figure at the front gate, just as the music box ends and the clock rings.

Kouta ''huh...its working''

''Kou...ta''

Kouta ''huh who's their''

The door starts to open slowly, meanwhile behind Kouta the rest of the group are watching. The dark figure slowly comes through the door and everyone is in shock at the sight of who it is.

9 hours earlier at the Research Institute

We go in to see two females in lab coats walking down the hallway.

''so you new in charge of the research for the Anti-Diclonius birth vaccine Ms. Arakawa''

Arakawa ''uh...yes I was given the job willfully...just a small question what are Diclonius''

''a new species of hominoids with horns, as well as give then invisible arms called Vectors we just concentrate on studying them, your job is to prevent anyone being born''

Arakawa ''uh...oh right''

They keep walking till they reach the chief's office.

''sir what's wrong''

Chief ''after the innocent with the escaped of the other Diclonius I want to make sure that the other specimen does not to the same thing that's why your in charge of security''

''yes sir, may I ask what is the specimen sir''

She asks him with a military salute.

Chief ''ha wise question, very well you'll see to it that specimen X stays''

After the meeting the two women go to the holding cells they look to see a long hallway with cameras lining the ceiling and two guards with light weight machine guns in their hands.

''new security chief Saeko Mino''

Guard 1 ''go ahead''

They enter to see a large cage and in the middle their in shock of a figure hanging covered with wrappings and its neck with restrainers its arms and legs out stretched and its head covered in a similar looking helmet like Lucy's.

Saeko ''I read everything on him he's Specimen X or better number 10, can be best discriped as a new state of evolution he contains many special abilities it took three weeks of tracking to finally capture him, in the progress we lost 50 men''

Guard 2 ''don't worry this freak hasn't moved ever since we caught the bastard''

Saeko ''just make sure he stays that way, we already lost on I don't want to lose him like how Lucy escaped, no douht my men are on their way to kill her''

A close up on the helmet shows it moving a inch upward.

Guard 2 ''ha this fucking freak will behave, right you freak''

The Guard says with looking the cage, till.

Arakawa ''ahh guys the stings their moving''

They all look up to see the arm and leg cables moving, they look closer to see the cage to see the arm muscles starting to tense up as well as the legs.

Guard 2 ''you two better get out of here''

The two leave as the guards get ready, as the wall rivets on the wall start to move forward.

Guard 2 ''god dammit, I'm going to need everyone to arm them self...''

He couldn't finish as the quiet silent roams through the room, within seconds the guard's body and hand come off in a fountain of blood he drops dead, near his body is the cable wire soaked in blood.

In the cage the figure has broken the cable off the wall he rips off the rest of the cables out of the walls, and rips off the wrappings from it's body and falls to the ground, on it's back are restraints, his hands with sharp nails which he uses to rip off the restraints off it's back with so little effort, he begins to get up to hear his bones popping as he stands and cracks his neck and fingers and as he walks.

Throughout the halls guards started to arm them self's with everything big and small.

Our figure moves through the halls the first set of guards start off with Submachine guns.

Guard 3 ''open FIRE''

They open fire, the bullets go through it's body, they blow off limbs, a piece of the helmet break off the figure drops dead.

Guard 4 ''chief target is down''

The Guard gives a call to Saeko the new Chief of security

Saeko ''be careful this thing is something''

Guard 4 ''don't worry it's a blood stain on the floor Ma'...am''

As he is stopped and he looks at the other three guards in terror he slowly looks down to see five spikes right in the middle of his chest, in a split second he is cut in half and the guards then try to reload but their he's are quickly cut off.

The figure crawls towards the body's it's lost an arm, a lung, it's legs, part of it's face, it opens it's mouth it has normal human teeth but as it open's it's mouth the teeth begin to get sharper and it's tongue gets longer, it begins to eat the guards.

Saeko ''specimen X has been terminated report if its true''

A next wave of guards open the elevator door's and look only to see the bodies of the first guards with missing limbs, they go and don't see the Specimen.

Guard 8 ''we don't see it, but we have four men down''

Guard 9 ''the target is not her...AAAAHHHH''

The new chief of security can only hear the bloody screams of the guards.

In another hall are at waiting heavily armed men at the ready, our figure comes out of the elevator to see all the guards, as the Guards look at it they all can't help but look at the figures mouth that is exposed they can see the sharp teeth still stained in blood.

Saeko ''know then are you going to go back to your cage''

The figure just stays quiet and nods his head 'No'.

After that quiet silence hits the room, which happens to be the same where Lucy was when she, the silence grow until.

Saeko ''OPEN FIRE''

Every guard fried every shot they had at the specimen bullets fired as well as a few grenade at the spot.

Saeko ''CEASEFIRE''

Everyone stops and all is left is a big pile of smoke and silence.

After a while Saeko points out two of the guards to go forward and they do.

They then disappear in the smoke, after seconds their heads come flying out in front of the whole group of guards.

Just then the specimen comes flying out of the smoke runs pass the guards slicing them in two with in seconds, as well in an instance the specimen runs pass Saeko they both look each other in the eyes as the specimen runs passed her she can only see red eyes.

The specimen then gets out through the door it first had to claw it open as it's locked.

Saeko ''is it ready''

''yes ma'am it's ready''

Saeko ''fire at will at his head''

''yes ma'am''

As the specimen finally opens the door it walks over to the edge of the cliff and stops.

It takes of the helmet and it shows a bright red hair its short and messed up but has the horns of a Diclonius, it looks outward towards the city and takes big breaths through its nose after a few sniffs its opens it's eyes and on its back theirs the sound of bones cracking back into place and out it's back out spreads wings big leather wings, the specimen then flaps the wings.

But unknown from behind the same window for Lucy theirs a guard with RT-20 rifle, the guard has been taking careful aim at the back of the head of the specimen with a careful aim dead center at the back of the head.

The guard then slowly squeezes the trigger then...

BAAANGG

The bullet comes straight to the creatures head until.

Saeko ''repot sniper report''

The chief calls to the sniper, but no response...until.

Sniper ''Chief reporting''

Saeko ''what is it''

Sniper ''your not going to believe it''

Back down at the cliff the sniper can only see the specimen with the bullet round caught in it's mouth without any damage.

Saeko then arrives at the window to the sniper still in shock, she looks out to see the specimen spit out the bullet round out it's teeth and start to fly away.

As the creature fly's through the air its stops to view see an explosion, he goes to the explosion, after 4 minutes the creature looks to see a bunch of high power light being turn on, on a street and he looks to see a figure and a bunch of armed men, the creature then tucks in it's wings for a dive just as he reaches the ground a wave of bullets come straight at the, the two figures.

All that can be seen is a horn fly through the air.

Back to the present 9 hours after the event.

We go back to the house to Kouta at the front.

Kouta ''huh who's their''

''a friend, Kouta she needs you''

Kouta walks over to the door to see the specimen and in his arms is a body in a blanket, he then moves the blanket and he's in shock.

Yuka ''hey what's going on''

Yuka, Nana and Mayu come to the door, they then look to be shocked

Yuka ''I-is...that...''

Mayu ''...Nyuu...''

Kouta ''...Lucy...''

* * *

This is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed.

With any question PM me.

If you already know who I made my Specimen X just hold on to that.


End file.
